Ruby Eyes
by Lizell
Summary: Sus ojos no se toparon con los ojos color chocolate que esperaba ver...sino con unos de color tan rojo como la sangre y tan preciosos como un rubí...
1. Prólogo

Hola, sé que no he terminado con mi otro fic pero ya no me resistí las ganas que tenía de escribir este ya que hace mucho que venía con la idea. Incluso la imagen que adjunté la dibuje yo misma, primero a mano y después la pinté bien linda en la compu.

Espero que les guste, sé que apenas es el prólogo pero por algo se empieza xD

* * *

Prólogo

Había sucedido nuevamente. Él la había elegido por sobre ella.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Sus vidas estaban en juego y él había preferido salvar a una persona cuyo corazón ya no latía antes que a ella.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que él ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla.

El desagradable ser que la mantenía cautiva le dirigió unas palabras al medio demonio que ahora se encontraba con la sacerdotisa en brazos, a una distancia prudente de él.

O eso creyó ella.

¿Pero por qué lo creía y no lo afirmaba?

Y pues por el simple hecho de que sus sentidos habían sido completamente bloqueados por el veneno que hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

No podía oír ni oler nada. Tampoco sentía dolor.

Sólo podía ver cómo transcurrían los acontecimientos sin siquiera poder dar una opinión al respecto.

En un momento sintió como la atmosfera que la rodeaba, antes pesada y poco tolerable, se alivianaba.

Al dirigir su vista hacia el sitio donde estaban él y sus amigos, observó la cara de sorpresa que él puso al verla. Luego esa cara pasó a una de espanto.

Ella simplemente no entendía el por qué de tanto asombro.

Tan solo unos minutos antes él había estado a unos pasos de ella cuando fue a salvar a la otra mujer y no había mostrado ningún tipo de reacción hacia ella.

En cambio ahora se mostraba aterrado.

La persona que la aprisionaba aparentemente volvió a entablar conversación con sus amigos. Parecía que se reía de ellos.

Pero aún así ella no sabía lo que decía, solo miraba sin comprender.

Unos segundos después de lo que le pareció el final de la supuesta conversación sintió su pecho y su vientre arder.

Podía compararlo a sentirse atravesada por una infinidad de agujas.

No estaba tan equivocada…

Las extensiones de aquel ser habían perforado su cuerpo y a pesar de que se suponía que no sentía nada, el dolor estaba allí presente.

No tardaron en ser retirados, lentamente, de su cuerpo.

Un líquido rojo y caliente empezó a emerger de sus heridas…era sangre.

Tosió y un hilillo rojo también bajó por el lado izquierdo de su boca.

Su cabeza sintiéndose pesada cayó suavemente y entrecerró los ojos.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, lo único que veía era el suelo y un gran manchón rojo que supuso era su uniforme.

Sintió que la jalaban hacia arriba y su cuerpo se vio libre al desaparecer aquello que lo mantenía agarrado.

La fuerza de la gravedad le impactó provocando que empezara a caer.

Divisó un turbulento río que corría más abajo, a unos cuantos metros. Supuso que lo más probable era que caería en él ya que el precipicio en donde antes se encontraba parecía algo lejano.

Lo vio correr hacia ella, la mujer había quedado tendida en el suelo al resguardo de sus amigos. El hombre que la había arrojado impidió su avance.

Él gritó algo que ella reconoció por el movimiento de sus labios, su nombre.

Sus ojos denotaban una tremenda desesperación al parecer dirigida a su persona.

Pero a ella ya no le desagradaba la situación.

No tenía nada de malo morir ya que si moría su sufrimiento tanto físico como emocional acabaría y eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Además él ya había elegido y ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle. Después de todo ella era la que estaba de más. Ella se había metido entre ellos y ahora ese era su castigo por intentar tener a un hombre que amaba a otra persona.

Maldijo el día que esos ojos dorados la habían cautivado y enamorado…pero aún así no se arrepentía.

Todos los preciosos momentos que había pasado con él quedarían para siempre grabados en su corazón.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

Lo miró una última vez. Aunque solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos él seguía mirándola con el mismo rostro que reflejaba temor y desesperación.

Por un breve tiempo las miradas de ambos parecieron conectarse.

Ella le sonrió y susurró algo que estaba segura que él escucharía…

—Adiós….Inuyasha…

Un instante después sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra algo y todo se volvió negro. Las aguas de aquel río comenzaron a engullirla.

La luz se alejaba poco a poco de ella mientras se internaba en la oscuridad.

Pequeñas burbujas eran las únicas que subían apresuradamente a la superficie, como si de una carrera se tratase.

Sus pulmones se inundaban lentamente del agua salada que ingresaba por su nariz y boca.

Sentía que era arrastrada con fuerza por la corriente sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo se sintió en paz. No le daba miedo saber que ya no vería a las personas importantes para ella. Lo que sí lamentaba era saber que esas personas probablemente se lamentarían y sufrirían por su muerte.

Sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada.

Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas y si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo ya lo hubiera hecho. Cambiaría tantas cosas si pudiera hacerlo.

Si tan sólo fuera posible…

Igual ya nada importaba.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que cumplió quince años. Pelear con monstruos, ir a la escuela, buscar los fragmentos, conocer a sus queridos amigos…

Estaba feliz y ya no podía desear más que su sufrimiento acabara para poder descansar al fin.

Entonces cerró sus ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir…


	2. Capítulo 1

Y bueno aquí subo el primer capítulo, que por suerte ya había empezado a escribir y pude terminar para hoy, bueno no para hoy puesto que se supone lo publicaría ayer (luego de haber terminado de escribirlo) pero entre que lo pasaba a la compu y lo corregía y demás se me hizo que eran las 1 am aqui en Argentina xD.

Pero al final lo logré y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se suponía que ese día solo iba a ser uno más de la rutina.

Él la había hecho enojar porque dijo que su comida sabía horrible, ella lo había mandado al suelo y luego se había internado en el bosque a "dar un paseo".

El grupo, después de consecutivas batallas con monstruos enviados por Naraku a obtener los fragmentos, estaba regresando a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para tener su merecido descanso.

Claro que aún les quedaban varios días para llegar pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Kagome planeaba permanecer en su época por lo menos una semana y si cierto hanyou caprichoso se negaba pobre de él.

Bueno, regresando a lo que es importante, él no pensaba ir a disculparse a pesar de los constantes reclamos de sus amigos.

Sin embargo empezó a considerar la posibilidad de buscarla puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo y la joven no daba signos de aparecer…y la discusión entre ellos había sido al mediodía.

Sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando la vio salir de entre unos arbustos al grito de "_Naraku esta aquí_".

Él y sus amigos no tardaron en salir corriendo hacia el camino que les señalaba la joven.

Al instante que él pasó a su lado se percató de que ella estaba sonriendo…no le dio importancia.

El lugar donde se encontraba Naraku era un descampado cuyo fin podía visualizarse en un precipicio debajo del cual aparentemente había un río, puesto que podía oír perfectamente el correr de sus aguas.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar era a Kikyou en los brazos del bastardo.

No entendía como era posible que no haya podido captar su olor antes, al igual que el del otro desgraciado.

Supuso que probablemente había ocultado su asqueroso olor y el de la miko mediante una barrera, por lo menos hasta que decidió aparecer y Kagome lo vio.

Su cabeza solo albergaba el pensamiento de rescatar a la mujer que estaba en manos de su peor enemigo.

Ni por casualidad se le pasó la idea de cómo fue que Kagome se había encontrado con él sin ser capturada y/o herida…

—Al fin nos vemos Inuyasha…estaba esperándote.

El hombre rió y el gruñó en respuesta. Luego le enseñó a la mujer que llevaba en brazos, al parecer inconciente, como si de un trofeo se tratase. Sus gruñidos se intensificaron.

—Si la quieres ven por ella.

El hanyou no se hizo esperar, desenvainó a Colmillo y se acercó con intenciones de atacarlo mas una horda de monstruos se interpuso entre ellos.

Pareciera que no iba a lograr nada atacando al azar pero por un breve lapso de tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos pudo abrirse paso y llegar finalmente a la miko. No tardó en tomarla en brazos y alejarse de allí.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Naraku no se resistió ni intentó algo para recuperarla, solo lo vio tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Lo miró con asco, nunca podría saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese maldito. Sonreía como si tuviera la batalla ganada a pesar de que ahora Kikyou no estaba en su poder. Eso le enfermaba.

Su amigo se le acercó, su expresión era seria y él supo que algo sucedía.

—Inuyasha ¿no crees que es extraño?

— ¿A qué te refieres Miroku?

—Bueno es que tratándose de la Sta. Kikyou pensé que Naraku opondría más resistencia y sin embargo permitió que te la llevases así sin más —hizo una breve pausa para mirar a su enemigo— Me parece bastante raro que se haya aparecido con ella solo para dejar que la rescates luego…me da un muy mal presentimiento Inuyasha.

El aludido meditó un poco en las palabras del monje…entonces él no era el único que veía que la situación no era muy normal que digamos.

—Incluso ni siquiera se molestó en intentar robarle los fragmentos a Kagome.

Lo que dijo la exterminadora no era ninguna mentira.

Sabía perfectamente que si Naraku aparecía en persona frente a ellos sólo podía ser por el único propósito de quitarles los fragmentos…y si era posible matarlos en el proceso.

Sin embargo no había habido ningún intento de su parte de acercarse a Kagome. El muy maldito solo se estaba riendo de ellos y no sabía que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

—Inuyasha sólo has hecho lo que él quería.

La voz de la sacerdotisa que aún mantenía con él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—El verdadero objetivo de Naraku no era yo…sino Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kikyou? —Él parpadeó confundido— Si Kagome está justo allí…

Él dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba la muchacha y para su alivio pudo verle.

Miró a la mujer haciéndole saber que no había entendido el por qué de sus palabras.

—Esa no es Kagome, es una marioneta de Naraku.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él y cuando miró nuevamente a "Kagome", la cual se encontraba medio oculta entre las sombras de los árboles, esta estaba con la cabeza gacha esbozando una media sonrisa.

Levantó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia él viéndole con diversión.

—Lo siento Inuyasha…eres demasiado fácil de manipular.

Ella rió y una pequeña pantalla de polvo o algo parecido la rodeó. Al recuperarse la visibilidad, lo único que quedaba era un muñeco de madera en el sitio antes ocupado por la joven, el cual poseía un mechón de cabello negro envuelto a su alrededor.

Por su parte Inuyasha se sintió desfallecer, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello.

Las cosas empezaban a encajar…

La tardanza de Kagome, el que fuera ella quien avisara que Naraku había aparecido cuando él ni siquiera había sentido su olor en el aire, que Naraku entregara a Kikyou sin rechistar y que no hubiera intentado robarles los fragmentos a Kagome…todo tenía sentido.

Había sido una maldita trampa y él de muy estúpido había caído sin darse cuenta.

Su vista ahora estaba fija en el repugnante ser en frente suyo, él era el único que podía decirle dónde estaba Kagome. Este como adivinando sus pensamientos deshizo una barrera de cuya presencia ni él ni sus amigos habían notado, dejando al descubierto lo que había permanecido hasta ese momento, oculto en su interior.

Él no pudo evitar su sorpresa al verla aprisionada por una especie de raíces carnosas provenientes seguramente de su captor.

Su mirada era vacía y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Su sorpresa pasó a ser ansiedad, preocupación, temor, ira y tantas otras emociones con las cuales luchaba para no dejarse llevar y cometer algún error.

—Maldito…

Estaba realmente enojado y no sólo con el bastardo que tenía delante sino también consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta que Kagome peligraba.

— ¿A qué viene tanto enojo Inuyasha? Pensé que esta mujer no te importaba tanto como tu amada Kikyou.

El infeliz se estaba burlando de él y al parecer lo disfrutaba.

El medio demonio depositó a la sacerdotisa en el suelo y de un salto estuvo a metros del hombre, que por su parte nuevamente le dirigió la palabra.

—Te agradezco por entregarme tan fácilmente los fragmentos de la perla —Sacó algo de entre sus atuendos y mostró su mano abierta dejando ver un pequeño frasco dentro del cual un par de brillantes luces asomaban— Y no hubiera sido posible sin ti Inuyasha ya que gracias a que tuviste una pelea con esta mujer y la muy tonta decidió salir a caminar sola pude atraparla fácilmente.

_¿Pero cómo demonios…?_

Si el maldito sabía que había discutido con Kagome eso sólo significaba que los había estado espiando…y él no se había dado cuenta.

—Malnacido… espero que empieces a decir tus plegarias… ¡porque te mataré ahora mismo!

Se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a dejarlo hecho pedazos si era necesario para poder recuperar a la muchacha que aún permanecía en su poder.

Grave error.

Una multitud de monstruos apareció de repente quien sabe de dónde y no le quedó más remedio que hacerles frente si es que quería llegar hasta ella.

En ese momento presenció con horror como el cuerpo de ella era atravesado por las extensiones carnosas de aquel ser, la sangre no tardó en hacerse presente luego de que las masas de carne fueran retiradas.

La escuchó toser, un hilillo rojo bajaba por su boca.

Ahora sí lo había hecho, definitivamente lo mataría, se aseguraría de que no quedara ni rastro de su existencia.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de cumplirse ya que vio cómo su cuerpo era arrojado sin ningún cuidado hacia el abismo detrás de ellos.

Desesperación. Ese era lo único que lo poseía en esos momentos.

Corrió hacia ella para intentar atraparle pero el desgraciado le bloqueó el paso atacándolo e impidiéndole llegar a ella.

No pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito.

— ¡Kagome!

Como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, sus ojos se encontraron, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Él no pudo hacer más que ver como ella caía lentamente, como si de una secuencia de imágenes se tratara.

Al observar mejor notó que ella estaba sonriéndole…a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo…a pesar de que no había sido capaz de protegerle…a pesar de estar herida de muerte…

Ella simplemente le sonreía.

Luego la vio mover sus labios para articular unas palabras que escuchó a la perfección…pero que desearía no haber escuchado.

—Adiós…Inuyasha…

Después solo la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquel abismo…y su corazón se estremeció.

— ¡Kagome!

El grito desgarrador que soltó en ese momento le dio a entender a sus amigos, ajenos a la situación ya que se encontraban peleando con los monstruos para que él pudiera abrirse paso hacia la muchacha, que las cosas no habían marchado como hubieran querido.

Él no había sido capaz de rescatarla…no la había protegido…había roto su promesa…

* * *

Y ahí termina. No sé qué les habrá parecido pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

A Taishita-StarkTaisho: aquí el capítulo prometido ya que me dijiste que habías quedado con ganas de que saber que iba a pasar. Espero que este capi haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas, ya que el prólogo desde el punto de vista de Kagome era muy dudoso...

A Amaterasu97 gracias por leerlo, no te preocupes que nunca dejaría que la perra se quedase con Inuyasha, ya que para mí es forever InuxKag nwn

Tan pronto escriba y pase el siguiente capítulo a mi compu actualizaré, intentaré que sea lo más rápido posible puesto que tengo muchas ganas de escribir...

Gracias por leer, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo... uwu


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En ese instante ya nada valió la pena.

Ni Naraku, ni Kikyou ni la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo tenían importancia.

Solo un pensamiento atravesaba su mente y se había convertido en su prioridad.

_Debo encontrarla._

Hizo caso omiso de los llamados de sus amigos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia aquel río.

Antes de que él desapareciera de la vista de los allí presentes aquel desagradable ser le dedicó unas palabras que solo sirvieron para avivar la ira y la desesperación que sentía.

—No te molestes en buscarla Inuyasha. Ten por seguro que no la encontraras viva puesto que si no muere por sus heridas morirá ahogada o por el veneno que recorre todo su cuerpo.

El hombre se reía, le estaba echando en cara que las posibilidades de que ella estuviera con vida eran escasas, prácticamente cero. El lo sabía sin embargo…

_No pienso darme por vencido…_

Porque nada de eso debía ser real, debía ser un sueño…tenía que serlo.

No podía imaginarse que ya no la vería más, que ya no le sonreiría, que ya no podría cargarla en su espalda, que ya no pelearían por cualquier tontería, que ya no lo mandaría al suelo como siempre…que ya no estaría a su lado.

Mientras corría por la orilla de ese río no podía dejar de recordar la última vez que la vio, tan solo unos minutos antes.

En ese momento ella le sonreía, como queriendo darle a entender que lo perdonaba y que las cosas estarían bien…porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Por eso se había despedido con esas dos palabras…

Pero él simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Kagome debía estar con vida y él la encontraría sin importar cómo.

Ella no podía morir…no ella.

La única persona que había confiado en él y nunca se había atrevido a llamarlo híbrido, que reía y se divertía con él, que se preocupaba y lloraba por él, que estaba allí para él…siempre fue ella, solo ella.

El solo pensar en la posibilidad de haberla perdido le quitaban las fuerzas que le permitían continuar pero el deseo de encontrarla era más fuerte por lo que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

Pero sus esperanzas empezaron a menguar al momento de descubrir que el río acababa en una cascada de considerada altura. Debajo de esta había un pequeño remanso luego del cual el río seguía su curso ya más calmo.

Se dirigió a ese lugar sin embargo no había señales de ella en alguna de sus orillas.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando río abajo pero un ligero destello de color rojo llamó su atención.

Provenía de algo que estaba aparentemente enganchado a una rama que sobresalía de la superficie del agua, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Se metió al agua, la cual estaba realmente fría, y se encaminó hacia allí.

Cuando al fin pudo tenerlo entre sus manos deseó no haberlo visto.

Era el pañuelo rojo de su uniforme, estaba algo roto y cubierto por sangre, _su _sangre.

Salió del agua lentamente y al llegar a la orilla sólo se quedó allí.

* * *

Ella estaba buscándolo desde que se le había presentado la oportunidad.

Llevaba montada en Kirara un buen rato pero aún no había señales ni de él ni de ella.

Finalmente lo divisó en un claro al pie de una cascada, su mirada parecía estar perdida observando su propio reflejo en el agua.

Y ella no estaba con él…

Bajó del lomo de su compañera y la acarició, a lo cual esta respondió con un leve gruñido como intentando infundirle ánimos.

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a él, quería saber.

—Inuyasha…

El aludido apenas volteó a verla, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta antes que llegara.

—Sango…

El tono lastimero y lamentable de su voz le indicó enseguida que debía estar preparada para saber lo peor.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con la pelea?

Su pregunta le sorprendió un poco puesto que estaba segura de que él sabía que ella no estaba allí para responder preguntas, aún así decidió responderle.

—Naraku escapó luego de que te marchaste…y su Excelencia se ha quedado cuidando a Kikyou hasta que decidas regresar.

—Ya veo…

La situación le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Tenía que hacerle esa pregunta pero le daba miedo saber la respuesta…ya que probablemente no sería buena.

Después de unos pocos minutos de alguna forma reunió el coraje que necesitaba y le preguntó.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Observó sus orejas caninas moverse, seguidamente él apretó sus puños con fuerza. Al hacerlo notó el trozo de tela que llevaba en su mano derecha.

No tuvo que preguntarle a quien pertenecía porque ella ya lo sabía.

Sus piernas temblaron y si no fuera porque Kirara la sostuvo a tiempo hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo.

Ya conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta y no le gustaba para nada.

Unas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

La había perdido…había perdido a su preciada única mejor amiga.

—Lo siento pero… ¿podrías dejarme solo por favor?

No hubo quejas ni reproches, ella lo entendió perfectamente. Le dolía mucho pero estaba segura que su sufrimiento no era nada comparado con el de él.

Montó a Kirara y se alejó de allí, dispuesta a regresar con el monje y el zorro, y conciente de que debía decirles que _ella_ ya no regresaría.

* * *

Llevaba ya varias horas en el mismo sitio.

Sus ojos dorados seguían mirando su reflejo en el agua como si haciéndolo mitigaría el fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho.

No quería aceptarlo.

No podía ni quería aceptar que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía…que _la_ había perdido.

El tremendo vacío que sentía en esos momentos estaba haciéndolo pensar que ya no valía la pena seguir vivo.

Después de todo no le veía sentido a una vida sin ella.

_Vive._

Esa palabra resonó varias veces en su cabeza y luego de pensarlo mejor lo comprendió.

A ella no le gustaría que verlo morir y seguramente si estuviera allí lo reprendería por pensar tales cosas.

Rió levemente.

Ella siempre ponía la seguridad de los demás primero antes que la de ella misma.

Porque ella era así, _su Kagome_ siempre había sido así.

Sus propios pensamientos lo tomaron por sorpresa.

_¿Su Kagome?_ Sí, sin darse cuenta ella se había convertido en el único lugar al que podía regresar sin temor a ser rechazado, lo que siempre había estado buscando, ella era _su hogar._

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes y ya no pudo contenerse más.

Dejó salir todo lo que había estado guardando desde que encontró ese trozo de tela y lloró.

Como nunca antes lo había hecho las gotas de agua salda se deslizaron por sus mejillas…y él simplemente las dejó fluir con libertad.

* * *

Él regresó al día siguiente al improvisado campamento que habían montado con anterioridad.

No necesitaba preguntar si ellos lo sabían o no, el ambiente estaba cargado con aquel olor salado que detestaba.

La mujer que el día anterior había ido a buscarlo estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y con su rostro escondido en ellas.

El primero en acercársele fue el monje, que previamente había dejado al niño que tenía en brazos, ya dormido, en el suelo.

—Inuyasha la Sta. Kikyou ya se ha marchado.

—Entiendo…

Pero en verdad eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

—Inuyasha, Sango me ha contado lo que ha sucedido —lo vio agachar la cabeza, sabía que debía dolerle pero prosiguió —Sé que debe ser una terrible carga para ti pero lamentarnos no la traerá de vuelta —lo observó apretar los puños —Debemos seguir adelante para derrotar a Naraku y acabar con la maldición de la perla…debemos hacerlo por ella.

El silencio de parte de él le hizo saber que lo comprendía, sin embargo sabía que las cosas ya no serían como antes.

Un leve bullicio a lo lejos hizo voltear su vista hacia el horizonte, un remolino venía hacia ellos y eso solo significa problemas.

El remolino llegó hasta ellos, desapareció y lo siguiente que vio fue a su amigo siendo fuertemente golpeado en la cara por un demonio lobo, debido a lo cual acabó tirado en el suelo, a unos metros de él.

Supuso que el hombre se había enterado de lo que había pasado pero lo que no sabía era cómo se había enterado tan rápido.

— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz Inuyasha! —Lo escuchó gritarle, se veía realmente enojado y no era como si no comprendiera sus razones de estarlo— ¡Se supone que debías protegerla y aún así la dejaste morir!

El lobo se acercó a él y lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo para luego mirarlo fijamente— ¡Oye respóndeme bestia! —Volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza esta vez y dejó que cayera al suelo para después empezar a golpearle y patearle incansablemente.

* * *

El dolor físico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era nada comparado con el que albergaba su corazón.

Las palabras del sarnoso eran muy ciertas, él se merecía cada golpe que le propinaba, quizás tenía suerte y lo mataba, por lo menos eso no la haría regañarlo cuando la viera en el otro mundo ya que su muerte habría sido a causa de alguien más y no a causa de él mismo.

_Porque no pude protegerte…_

* * *

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas, si no lo paraba pronto terminaría matándolo.

Decidió intervenir pero alguien se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra.

— ¡Ya basta Kouga! ¡Lo matarás!

Miroku vio como Sango, en un breve instante que el youkai se detuvo a respirar mejor, se interpuso entre este e Inuyasha, impidiendo que se le acercase.

— ¡Humana insolente! ¿Acaso quieres que te mate a ti también?

— ¡Por favor ya detente! —Ella estaba al borde las lágrimas— ¡Inuyasha no tiene la culpa, Naraku nos engañó a todos!

— ¿¡Y por qué debería escuchar yo tan patética excusa!? ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que Inuyasha prefirió salvar un cadáver antes que Kagome! ¿¡Crees que puedo perdonarlo por eso!?

—Pero… ¿cómo te enteraste? —ella se sorprendió por aquellas palabras.

— ¡No importa cómo me haya enterado! ¡Lo único que quiero es matar a este desgraciado o no podré tener la conciencia tranquila!

— ¡Pero si lo haces Kagome te odiará aunque ya no esté aquí!

El lobo pareció dudar ante lo que dijo el niño que lo miraba desafiante, pero con lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele de los ojos.

Después de un breve silencio, soltó un bufido molesto y les dio la espalda a las dos personas que estaban allí.

— ¿Sabes? Me das lástima bestia —el volteó a ver a la persona que había dejado casi inconciente en el suelo— Te mataría pero el enano tiene razón…si ella estuviera aquí se enojaría conmigo si lo hiciera —dio unos pasos hacia delante y antes de irse le dijo unas últimas palabras —Deberías agradecerle…solo por ella te dejaré vivir… —dicho esto desapareció en aquel remolino de viento y se perdió en el horizonte.

Sango, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido de pie y firme, se dejó caer al suelo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

—Esta bien Sango, ya ha pasado —el monje se le acercó y la abrazó en un intento por confortarla.

Luego miró a su amigo, estaba gravemente lastimado y podía ver bastante sangre alrededor. Su mirada inexpresiva le indicó que había perdido el conocimiento pero estaba seguro de que había escuchado las últimas palabras del demonio lobo antes de que desapareciera.

_—Solo por ella te dejaré vivir…_

* * *

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo.

Por favor no me maten por haber hecho que Inuyasha termine así de golpeado.

A Desirenaa: sí ciertamente coincido contigo, sin mencionar que Inuyasha estaba destinado a conocer a Kagome y además como que no era posible que pudiera tener una vida con un cadáver xD

A Taishita StarkTaisho: ya paciencia mi querida amiga, como te he dicho antes, todo a su tiempo jeje.

A Elena 79: no te preocupes nunca haría que Kagome se parezca a esa zorra, tampoco es que la odie particularmente (bueno al principio sí pero después se hizo más tolerable) pero para mí Kikyou es polvo que debería estar en el suelo y no caminando xD

A Rosslove17: he aquí espero que lo disfrutes owo

A elianamz-bv: no te preocupes Inuyasha pagará de varias formas por su idiotez y ten por seguro que Kagome vivirá, eso no lo dudes.

A Akanne Hygurashi: si lamentablemente Inuyasha es así, un tremendo idiota que se da cuenta tarde de las cosas pero bueno lo amamos así, y con respecto a tu pregunta, por ahora Kagome "murió" pero obviamente más adelante la verás vivita y coleando, y mejor que nunca, porque es mi personaje favorito y no puedo dejarla morir así porque así, menos en una historia mía ewe

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado aunque este capítulo digamos que solo da vueltas en lo mismo ya en el siguiente verán un avance.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, me alientan a escribir hasta en el baño...ok no xD

Les mando un enorme abrazo nwn


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Habían transcurrido ocho meses desde entonces y todos de alguna forma habían logrado superar aquello…mas ese no era el caso de un muchacho de cabellos plateados y dorados ojos.

Él les decía que estaba bien y que no se preocupasen por tonterías pero la realidad era otra.

No sabía mentir, ya que detrás de la máscara que intentaba mantener se encontraba alguien que lentamente estaba perdiendo la voluntad de luchar.

Siempre era él el encargado de recordarles en todo momento que debían encontrar y acabar con Naraku lo antes posible, por eso no había un día en que no se viera envuelto en alguna pelea.

Sin embargo todo eso era su forma de escapar de la realidad, pelear se había convertido en la única distracción que le permitía no pensar en el dolor que carcomía su pecho,

Ellos lo sabían, y aunque intentase ocultarlo él simplemente era como un libro abierto.

Era de noche y sus amigos dormían, él se encontraba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, alejado de ellos.

No era muy buena la vista debido al follaje pero podía ver las luces que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

Y eso inevitablemente lo condujo a recordar las veces que, recostado en el césped junto a ella, observaba, o más bien lo hacía disimuladamente, las estrellas.

Se suponía que ese tipo de cosas no significaban nada para él, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a valorar cada pequeña cosa…debido a _su _influencia.

Deslizó uno de sus brazos por encima de él hasta dejarlo reposando en su frente y cerró los ojos.

Otra vez estaba pensando en ella…lo que significa que probablemente no dormiría esa noche.

Por alguna razón desconocida le vino a la mente el último encuentro que había tenido con cierta sacerdotisa muerta semanas atrás, más precisamente lo que ella le había dicho.

Todo ese tiempo había preferido evitar reunirse con ella puesto que verla le recordaba demasiado a _ella_…y eso sólo servía para agrandar su herida.

Las pocas veces que, prácticamente convencido por sus amigos, había ido accedido a verla fueron con el único propósito de obtener información sobre Naraku, ya no había nada más.

Hizo memoria para intentar rememorar la conversación, si mal no recordaba le había dicho algo sobre Naraku y luego de eso sabía perfectamente lo restante.

—Inuyasha ¿aún te afecta la muerte de esa mujer?

Le sorprendió escucharle preguntar eso mas la ignoró mirando hacia otro lado.

—Escucha Inuyasha, te contaré algo que pienso deberías saber —él la miró con indiferencia, al igual que otras tantas veces después de _ese_ incidente— Tengo razones para creer que ella está viva.

Ella observó en su rostro varias emociones que tan rápido como aparecieron se esfumaron: asombro, confusión, duda y finalmente indiferencia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó procurando ocultar sus ojos debajo de su flequillo.

—Después de lo que sucedió…—claramente él sabía a lo que se refería—…estuve deambulando a lo largo de ese río esperando poder recuperar el alma que una vez me perteneció…sin embargo mis serpientes no fueron capaces de encontrarla— él la miró confundido— Lo que quiero decir es que generalmente las almas salen del cuerpo de la persona cuando esta muere y que mis pequeñas no hayan podido traérmela solo puede significar dos cosas: que el alma fue robada por alguien más, lo cual es muy raro, o que esa persona realmente no murió.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza surgió en él al escuchar aquello.

Si lo que decía la miko era cierto entonces quizás ella estaba viva.

_Pero…_

—Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo Kikyou.

Dicho esto, él volteó y se marchó sin decir nada más.

En verdad había estado pensado seriamente en lo que ella le había dicho, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones…

_No otra vez…_

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, lo que a duras penas logró.

* * *

_Nuevamente estaba reviviendo la misma escena: él viéndola caer sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y ella pronunciando esas palabras._

_—Adiós…Inuyasha…_

_Él sólo podía observarle, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento, y de un instante a otro sentir como el tiempo fluía más lentamente a la vez que el rostro de ella se oscurecía, su sonrisa desaparecía y otro sentimiento se hacía presente._

_—Te odio…_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado.

Había luz así que seguramente estaba amaneciendo.

Suspiró. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, el mismo que había estado teniendo cada vez con más frecuencia desde _ese_ día.

No tuvo tiempo para meditarlo porque sintió que lo llamaban.

Miró hacia el suelo, sus amigos habían despertado. De un salto bajó del árbol y su rutina diaria comenzó.

Estuvieron caminando bastante ese día, habían divisado en la lejanía una aldea en la que, si tenían suerte, pasarían la noche.

Una cantidad inusual de monstruos débiles les salieron al paso en el camino, obviamente derrotarlos fue pan comido.

Y por casualidad terminaron topándose con un demonio lobo que aparentemente andaba de paso por el área.

—Kouga es extraño verte por aquí ¿acaso has venido para matar a Inuyasha?

El muchacho miró de reojo a la exterminadora que lo observaba de forma amenazante. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí haberles dicho antes que ya no tenía intenciones de matarlo —desvió su mirada y luego se susurró a sí mismo— Además ella definitivamente se enojaría conmigo…

—Oye Kouga —Shippo brincó al hombro de su amigo monje para poder ser escuchado— ¿por qué hablas de _ella_ como si realmente estuviese aquí?

Él pareció darse cuenta de su error y pretendiendo desinterés en la pregunta se llevó ambos brazos a la cintura.

—Por nada enano.

En ese momento sus dos fieles compañeros llegaron corriendo hasta él.

— ¡Kouga! ¡Al fin te alcanzamos! —Ginta cayó rendido al suelo respirando pesadamente.

—Pero que lentos que son, solo sirven para retrasarme.

— ¿Pero qué dices Kouga? Si eres tú el que va demasiado rápido…

—Así es —Hakkaku continuó con lo que su compañero intentaba decir— Desde que volviste a ver a la seño… —sus palabras murieron cuando su jefe les regaló a ambos un hermoso golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Por qué mejor no mantienen su boca cerrada par de inútiles!?

Esto último no pasó desapercibido por un astuto monje que notó la desesperación del hombre porque sus compañeros no hablasen.

— Kouga ¿no hay nada que nos estés ocultando verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sus acciones no demostraban lo mismo— Bueno nos vemos.

— ¿Qué sucede Excelencia? ¿Por qué le hizo esa pregunta a Kouga?

Sango se acercó a preguntarle después de asegurarse de que los hombres que habían estado allí estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

—Creo que él sabe algo que nosotros no.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso Miroku?

—Verás Shippo…—él se llevó su mano al mentón en actitud pensativa— No es solo por cómo se refirió a _ella_ cuando estaba hablando sino también cuando sus compañeros mencionaron que se había encontrado con _la señora_ y todos sabemos a quién se refieren con ese término…

—Excelencia ¿acaso está sugiriendo que _ella_ podrías estar…?

—Sí, aunque solo sea una mera especulación mía podría ser una posibilidad.

— ¡Keh! ¿En verdad piensan creer en eso solo por las palabras que dijeron esos sarnosos?

Ellos lo miraron con pena, y pensar que él sería el primero en entusiasmarse con la idea y emprender la búsqueda…o eso se suponía.

—Bueno, no es como que tuviéramos alguna pista concreta aparte de lo que dijeron pero aún así no está de más tenerlo en cuenta —lo dijo de una forma desinteresada para que él no pudiera discutirle.

—Si eso es todo vámonos.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron al medio demonio que empezó a caminar delante de ellos.

Al final, cuando estaban por entrar en aquella aldea, derrotaron a un monstruo que perseguía a una mujer, la cual resultó ser la hija del terrateniente de ese lugar, por eso como recompensa les ofrecieron pasar la noche allí.

Los agasajaron con un gran banquete y estuvieron charlando sobre muchas cosas sin sentido, hasta que mencionaron un tema que les llamó la atención a todos.

— ¿Una sacerdotisa dices?

—Así es Excelencia —le respondió el viejo hombre— Desde que ella dejó de venir los monstruos no han dejado de aparecer.

— ¿Y acaso saben el por qué?

—Según lo que sabemos esa jovencita proviene de una aldea al norte de aquí, al pie de las montañas…

—Oh, con que se trata de una hermosa jovencita…—los ojos del monje brillaron intensamente pero fueron opacados al sentirse potencialmente amenazado de muerte por una presencia maligna cerca de él— Por favor continúe… —pidió mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

—Dejamos de saber de ella en el momento que nos enteramos de que la aldea en donde residía fue destruida por un demonio en su ausencia, que aparentemente la estaba buscando —hizo una pequeña pausa— Desde entonces la aldea fue abandonada hasta no hace mucho cuando unos viajeros decidieron reconstruirla para residir allí, y por lo que nos han contado aquella muchacha regresa de vez en cuando y canta en honor a las personas que murieron…probablemente porque cree que ese incidente fue por su culpa.

La historia tan triste de aquella chica los hizo reflexionar un rato, mas el silencio no duró mucho puesto que la niña que se encontraba al lado del viejo hombre y que había escuchado la conversación, habló.

—Abuelo ¿cuándo regresará la Sta. Kagome? La extraño mucho

Ese nombre retumbó varias veces en las cabezas de los allí presentes, y fue suficiente para que cierto muchacho, que estaba recostado sobre un brazo en el suelo, abriera los ojos de repente y empezara a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Lo siento Akari, pero no sabemos más de lo que nos han dicho —el anciano acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su nieta— A mí también me gustaría que vuelva, después de todo era una jovencita muy amable.

—Señor… ¿ese nombre…?

—Ah disculpe Excelencia, admito que es un nombre algo extraño pero así es cómo se llamaba esa sacerdotisa…

Sango se acercó disimuladamente al monje y le susurró al oído.

—Excelencia ¿cree que podría tratarse de…?

—No hay duda Sango…esto es lo que nos faltaba saber para corroborar lo que pensábamos del comportamiento de Kouga y sus seguidores.

Ella no pudo contenerse y unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, luego las secó y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Debemos de ir.

Miroku asintió y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia el hombre.

—Entonces nos había dicho que esa aldea está hacia el norte, y si vamos allá quizás podríamos encontrarnos con la sacerdotisa ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero será mejor que descansen porque el camino hasta allí es largo —el anciano se levantó y les hizo una pequeña reverencia— Yo por mi parte me retiro…vamos Akari.

El señor salió de la habitación junto con la niña y cuando estuvieron solos se dispusieron a seguir con la conversación.

— ¡Entonces realmente Kagome puede estar viva! —El pequeño zorro no cabía en sí de la felicidad que tenía en ese momento— ¡Tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible!

—No te preocupes Shippo, mañana mismo partiremos hacia esa aldea, y si tenemos suerte la veremos.

Sango no pudo evitar mirar al niño con ternura, el solo hecho de saber que su amiga podía estar viva había sido suficiente para sentirse mejor después de todo ese tiempo.

—No deberíamos ir a esa aldea, solo estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo que podríamos usar para buscar a Naraku y los fragmentos.

La voz de aquel que había permanecido callado durante la conversación que hubo en la cena se hizo presente.

Ellos lo miraron, se había sentado y estaba dándoles la espalda. Claramente no tenía intenciones de verlos para dirigirles la palabra.

Entonces el monje decidió que era hora de hablar…

* * *

Bueno, me he tardado un poco pero finalmente lo he subido.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hace sentir feliz saber que les gusta e intriga la historia.

Acá ya más o menos saben algo de Kagome, con los siguientes capítulos sabrán aún más que sucedió con ella.

Y por cierto Morita, sí, intento todo lo que pueda que los personajes sean como en el anime porque así me gustan, pero cómo la muerte de Kagome aquí es hipotética no sé si la reacción de Inuyasha hacia ella sería la correcta, pero lo estoy intentando.

Espero que les haya agradado.

Y trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

Muchas gracias nwn


	5. Capítulo 4

—Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar…

El monje interrumpió el silencio presente en el lugar desde que el hanyou había hablado por última vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miroku? —dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Realmente hubiera preferido evitar este tema pero dado tu comportamiento hacia lo sucedido recientemente no me dejas opción.

—Habla de una vez monje —él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Seré directo en lo siguiente que te diré y déjame aclararte que no es solo mi opinión.

— ¡Pues entonces dímelo! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme esperando!? ¡No ves que…!

—Deja la farsa de una vez.

Las palabras murieron antes de poder salir de su boca ante lo que dijo su amigo y, como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho, se sentó quedando de perfil a él.

—No sé de que me hablas.

—No te hagas el tonto Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Si en todo este tiempo no te hemos dicho nada es porque te respetamos y comprendemos tu dolor, pero nuestra paciencia tiene un límite y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como te ahogas en un pozo lleno de agua.

Él evitó verlo ocultando sus ojos por debajo de su flequillo.

—No haces más que pelear, sólo nos diriges la palabra cuando lo crees necesario y últimamente no estás comiendo bien.

—Cállate…

—Cada día que pasa te alejas más de nosotros y nos rechazas cada vez que queremos acercarnos…incluso ahora que tenemos la certeza de que la Sta. Kagome está viva te niegas a aceptarlo.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!

Él, ya molesto, se dirigió hacia el monje y lo agarró de su ropa levantándolo, mas este ni se inmutó.

—Admítelo, solo tienes miedo de buscarla y no poder ser capaz de encontrarla.

En ese momento Inuyasha reaccionó y aflojó el agarre hasta finalmente soltar al hombre. Derrotado, fijó su vista en el suelo.

Tenía toda la razón.

Él tenía miedo…miedo de que las cosas volvieran a repetirse…

No quería que el dolor disminuyese por pensar que quizás podría verla y que de repente fuese más grande por descubrir que al final ese hilo de esperanza no había valido la pena.

No quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo…más de lo que podía soportar…

Así que pensó que lo mejor era considerarlo como una posibilidad muy lejana…una que no tiene forma de cumplirse.

Él solo había intentado protegerse a sí mismo y a su adolorido corazón.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de que al hacer eso, también había terminado lastimando a sus amigos…los únicos que tenía…

—Yo…

Miroku apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de él impidiéndole continuar, el solo mirar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos le bastaba para saber que era lo que quería decir, después de todo él siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha, lo sabemos…Con que lo entiendas es más que suficiente.

Shippo saltó a su hombro y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Perro tonto hasta que al fin reaccionas! Sabes que no podemos buscar a Kagome sin ti.

Él lo miró y luego miró a Sango y a Miroku, ambos le sonreían. Suspiró levemente y sonrió también.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar muchachos… ¡mañana a primera hora partimos hacia esa aldea! —dijo con decisión…finalmente había recuperado algo de lo que había perdido hace tiempo: confianza.

Ellos asintieron y Sango se le acercó.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Inuyasha…nos alegra que hayas vuelto.

* * *

Había sido algo largo y tedioso el camino pero finalmente habían llegado a aquella aldea.

Tal como había dicho el viejo hombre, los aldeanos trabajaban sin cesar para construir nuevas cabañas y caminos sobre las ruinas que quedaban.

Al preguntar por la miko, los aldeanos los condujeron a una gran mansión, al parecer recientemente construida, en la que los recibió un joven terrateniente.

— ¿Entonces han venido buscando a la sacerdotisa que frecuenta esta aldea? —preguntó el joven mientras bebía un poco de su té.

—Sí, creemos que podría ser alguien que conocemos y por eso hemos venido aquí a comprobarlo.

—Ya veo… —él le dio un sobo más a su té y continuó— Al parecer están de suerte ya que ella probablemente aparezca hoy.

— ¿De verdad? —el kitsune no pudo evitar preguntar de la emoción que tenía.

—Así es, ella siempre viene a esta aldea en las noches de luna llena…y precisamente hoy habrá.

—Pero… ¿por qué las noches de luna llena?

—No estamos muy seguros de eso Sta. Exterminadora pero creemos que tiene relación con la destrucción de la anterior aldea sobre la cual estamos construyendo la nuestra ahora.

Sango iba a hablar nuevamente pero se vio interrumpida por unas mujeres que en ese momento se acercaron al terrateniente con un hermoso kimono negro cubierto de coloridas flores, el cual le mostraron y, luego de un gesto de aprobación de su parte, se retiraron.

Él, al notar que Sango y los demás lo observaban con curiosidad, continuó.

— ¿Hermoso verdad? —Dijo refiriéndose a la prenda— Como símbolo de respeto y apreciación le entregamos uno diferente cada vez, claro que también cuenta como agradecimiento por el bello espectáculo que nos ofrece.

— ¿Espectáculo?

—Sí, ella no solo canta sino que también danza, seguramente en honor a las personas de la aldea que murieron aquí.

—No creo que sea solo por eso…

Una voz femenina proveniente de una de las entradas laterales de la habitación llamó la atención de los presentes, provenía de una mujer joven que se acercó al terrateniente y se sentó a su lado.

Este por su parte solo la observó para luego dirigirles nuevamente la palabra a los muchachos.

—Lamento no habérsela presentado antes, ella es mi esposa Hitomi —la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia— Y es la única que sobrevivió al ataque del demonio que acabó con la aldea que había antes.

— ¿La única? ¿No se supone que habían muerto todos? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Verán, el día que atacaron la aldea Hitomi tuvo la suerte de haber ido a visitarme, por ese entonces recién nos estábamos conociendo —ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente.

—Y así fue cómo ella se salvó de aquella tragedia.

—Es como usted dice Excelencia…y continuando con el tema anterior, escuché que estaban hablando sobre la sacerdotisa que vendrá esta noche.

— ¿Acaso usted sabe de algo más que no nos hayan dicho Sta.?

—Bueno, de lo que sucedió ese día sé lo mismo que todos pero a diferencia de los demás tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en persona. En verdad…la Sta. Kagome era muy amable y comprensiva, se preocupaba hasta de las más pequeñas cosas y siempre nos estaba protegiendo de los monstruos que se acercaban a la aldea. Desde el momento de su llegada hubo paz y felicidad, todos la queríamos mucho —todos, a excepción de la pareja, sonrieron melancólicamente al recordar tiempos pasados— Aún cuando un día apareció con un muchacho mitad bestia acompañándola la seguimos respetando de igual manera.

Lo último que ella dijo les hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión a todos allí.

— ¿Has dicho mitad bestia? —preguntó sin podérselo creer el monje— ¿Te refieres a alguien como este chico de aquí? —dijo señalando a Inuyasha a lo cual este respondió mascullando algunas maldiciones con obvio destinatario.

—Ciertamente sí pero aquel muchacho parecía un humano normal excepto por el color de su cabello y ojos y porque podía hacer cosas que un ser humano normal no podría.

—Excelencia ¿cree que estará hablando de Kouga? —la exterminadora le habló al oído para que la pareja no le escuchara.

—No lo creo Sango, la descripción no encaja…

—Oye Miroku —Shippo saltó a su hombro para luego susurrarle también— ¿Pero eso no significa que Kagome encontró a alguien más y se olvidó de Inuyasha?

Apenas había terminado de formular la oración que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo mandó al suelo.

— ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste Inuyasha!? —dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos sobándose el chichón resultante.

Él sólo se limitó a responderle con un _"¡Keh!"_ y se cruzó de brazos ignorándolo.

—En mi opinión…—la joven prosiguió y ellos volvieron a concentrarse en ella— Pienso que ella no viene solo a calmar las almas de los aldeanos sino que lo hace principalmente por ese muchacho ya que…él también murió ese día.

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar mientras ellos esperaban que continuase.

—No sabemos en realidad si es ella la que viene o no pero yo sí lo creo puesto que en cada canción pareciera como si estuviese llorando por él…porque estoy segura de que le importaba mucho. Lo sé porque siempre los veía juntos, incluso cuando ella salía a exterminar monstruos, y ella se veía muy feliz a su lado…por lo menos eso pienso…

—Bueno y eso es todo —dijo finalmente el terrateniente después de que su mujer terminara de hablar, ambos se levantaron— Nosotros nos retiramos, más tarde mandaré llamarlos para cuando venga la sacerdotisa —dicho esto hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Silencio.

—Bueno ahora sabemos que definitivamente se trata de Kagome —dijo Sango intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, pero creo que será mejor esperar a la noche para corroborarlo —dijo el monje mirando disimuladamente al medio demonio detrás de él, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Había fingido desinterés en el tema pero la verdad era que la angustia había empezado a carcomerle desde que aquella joven había mencionado las palabras "muchacho mitad bestia".

Y tal como habían estado murmurando sus amigos, él también pensaba que no podía tratarse de Kouga sino de alguien más…y ese alguien había estado con Kagome todo ese tiempo, en el cual él había estado añorándola.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo último que la esposa del terrateniente había dicho:

_—Ella se veía muy feliz a su lado…_

Pero con alguien más que NO era él.

Aún así le parecía estúpido estar pensando en cosas así, después de todo según lo que había dicho la joven _él_ estaba muerto, no había de que preocuparse ¿cierto?

Se reprendió a sí mismo, no podía creer que saber que esa persona estaba muerta le alegrase, era horrible, seguramente Kagome lo odiaría si lo supiese, y eso que ni lo conocía.

Decidió olvidar el asunto, si seguía dando vueltas en lo mismo terminaría enloqueciendo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, la luna brillaba iluminando el pequeño prado en donde ellos se encontraban, estaban sentados en el césped, esperándola.

Prácticamente toda la aldea estaba allí, todos ansiaban verla, en especial cierto hanyou cuya paciencia estaba acabándose.

Necesitaba verla, saber que realmente era ella y no una mera ilusión.

Finalmente alguien apareció en la cima de un pequeño risco cercano, era una mujer y llevaba puesto el kimono que habían visto antes.

No podían verla bien desde el lugar donde estaban pero si pudieron distinguir su cabello negro, el cual caía sobre su espalda hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Entonces ella empezó a cantar.

_Tuve un sueño, una pesadilla  
En la que veía tu espalda alejarse.  
No podía moverme... _

_Estaba buscando,  
Otra vez,  
El calor que debería haber estado ahí. _

Él reconoció enseguida su voz, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de olvidarla?

_Esa noche estaba sola  
Sin un lugar donde esconderme. _

_Ah, comencé a sentirme culpable  
Mientras iba vagando. _

Ella sentía soledad, y era puramente su culpa, no había sido capaz de salvarla en aquella ocasión y por eso había terminado así.

_Así que quédate a mi lado  
Y di que ahí estarás para siempre,  
Hasta que la voz de los demonios haya desaparecido.  
Para estar segura de que no te perderé  
Necesito asegurarlo. _

_Incluso si nuestras preciadas memorias  
Se estropean  
Siguen siendo de algún modo bellas. _

¿De qué estaba hablando? Él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla, aunque a esas alturas sabía que no podía, él le había fallado.

_Una mariposa azul,  
Mi horquilla preferida,  
Decoró mi nuca._

Cuando la viste revoloteando en el viento  
Te reíste y dijiste "Parece un ejemplar".

Los remolinos de luz se los estaban tragando enteros  
Pero tú fuiste demasiado amable.

Fui yo la que se preparó  
Para apretar el gatillo. 

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan triste y melancólica?

_Así que quédate a mi lado  
Y tócame debidamente,  
Hasta que tus dedos hagan que me derrita,  
Terminando con mi vida por medio del placer._

Las promesas se secaron,  
Dejando tras ellas un montón cicatrices  
Y eso es simplemente demasiado preciado. 

Era verdad, él no había cumplido con su promesa de protegerla y probablemente ella estaba sufriendo, todo por su causa.

_Así que quédate a mi lado  
Y di que ahí estarás para siempre,  
Hasta que la voz de los demonios haya desaparecido.  
Para estar segura de que no te perderé  
Necesito asegurarlo._

A pesar de que algún día todo  
Se estropeará, no me importa,  
Arriésgalo todo por amor.

La canción terminó y él, tan rápido como pudo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, pero para cuando llegó, ya había desaparecido, y por más que buscó en el área no pudo hallarla, ni siquiera su olor.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo.

Lamento el retraso me demoré porque estuve algo vicia con otras cosas ewe

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior, se los agradezco mucho.

Y Taishita no te preocupes nuestro amado cachorro va a sufri, no te imaginas cuanto jejeje

Por cierto la canción que incluí se llama Antoinette Blue y la canta Nana Kitade, no lo sabía pero resultó ser el cuarto ending de D-Gray Man XD

Me gustó mucho así que la puse porque creo que identifica un poco la situación de Kagome, aunque también estaba peleada con Tsukihana (pero la versión latina de naia) pero al final quedó esta.

Espero les guste.

Por ahora me despido nwn


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El sol asomaba de entre las copas de los árboles en aquella aldea y un grupo de personas estaba pronto a marcharse de allí.

—Nuevamente les agradecemos su hospitalidad.

—No se preocupe Excelencia, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes, es una lástima que al final no hayan podido hablar con la sacerdotisa.

—Eso no tiene importancia, seguramente se nos presentará la oportunidad en otro momento —el monje les hizo una reverencia— Con su permiso —Dicho esto ellos se retiraron al igual que los aldeanos que los habían despedido.

Unas horas después se encontraban recorriendo una vasta llanura con poco y nada de árboles alrededor.

—Entonces Inuyasha ¿dices que no pudiste verla?

—Sí, cuando llegué ya no se encontraba allí y su rastro desaparecía no muy lejos de donde la vimos.

—Quizás no se trate de la Sta. Kagome después de todo —dijo el monje luego de haberlo pensado un poco— Aunque su voz prácticamente era la misma.

—Te equivocas Miroku…no puedo decirlo con completa seguridad pero definitivamente sé que era ella.

— ¿Por qué tan inseguro Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no puedes saberlo por su olor?

El hanyou miró de reojo al zorrito que acababa de saltar a su hombro y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el camino delante de él.

—No estoy seguro porque a pesar de ser la misma esencia su olor parecía algo diferente.

—En otras palabras tendremos que encontrarla si queremos saber si realmente se trata de ella.

—Esa es la única opción que tenemos por ahora Sango…pero el problema es cómo hacerlo sin ninguna pista que nos pueda conducir hacia ella…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo pero se abstuvo en cuanto un olor apestosamente familiar inundó sus fosas nasales.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora sabía quién podría responderle algunas cosas.

En la distancia visualizó un remolino que se movía velozmente y se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a interceptarlo, provocando que Shippo cayera de su hombro golpeándose e insultándolo luego. No le dio importancia.

—Vaya pero vean que tenemos aquí —dijo aquel hombre con sarcasmo ante su repentina aparición— ¿Qué es lo que quieres bestia asquerosa?

— ¿Tú lo sabías verdad sarnoso?

— ¿Eh? No sé de que me hablas chucho —dijo él indiferente mientras se quitaba algo de cera del oído con una garra.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Kagome! ¡Tú sabías que estaba viva y aún así no nos lo dijiste!

— ¿Y eso qué? Aún si no lo hubiese sabido nunca le contaría algo así a una bestia buena para nada como tú.

—Kouga…infeliz…te haré tragar esas palabras… —dijo él a punto de desenvainar su espada, pero las manos de su amigo posándose en su hombro lo detuvieron.

—Dime Kouga ¿acaso podrías decirnos con qué propósito ocultaste esa información sabiendo lo que significa la Sta. Kagome para nosotros?

— ¿Y qué esperaban? Si fue ella la que me pidió que no les dijera nada —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

— Espera ¿qué quieres decir con eso Kouga? ¡¿Acaso estás diciendo que Kagome no quería que supiéramos que estaba viva!?

— ¿¡Es que estás sordo o qué animal!? No sé las razones puesto que ella no me dijo nada más ¡pero ten en cuenta que debe ser porque simplemente no desea encontrarse contigo!

Inuyasha se quedó mudo ante aquello y retrocedió unos pasos involuntariamente, le había sorprendido.

—Sea cierto o no elegiste salvar a un cadáver antes que a una persona viva… ¡seguramente ella debe odiarte tanto que pretendió estar muerta solo para no volver a ver tu repugnante rostro!

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? —la voz de la exterminadora irrumpió en la conversación— ¿¡Por qué Kagome haría eso!?

— ¡Ya les he dicho que no lo sé! ¡Si tanto desean saberlo pregúntenselo ustedes mismos! —Kouga se dio la vuelta y les dirigió una última mirada antes de irse— Pero les advierto que no vayan a sorprenderse cuando la vean…ella cambió y en más de un sentido… —dijo finalmente para luego desaparecer en aquel característico remolino, seguido por sus compañeros.

— Eso significa… ¿Qué Kagome no desea encontrarse con nosotros?

—La única forma de saberlo es encontrarla y que ella misma nos lo diga Shippo.

—Inuyasha…

El niño lo observó al igual que sus compañeros, tenía la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos debajo del flequillo, claro signo de que la conversación anterior le había afectado. Decidió no hablar más del tema.

* * *

Un piquete en su nariz interrumpió su descanso por lo que llevó su mano allí esperando matar al insecto que lo había molestado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era alguien que conocía.

—Pero si es la pulga Myouga —dijo Shippo viendo como esta caía cual papel hasta una roca y luego se inflaba recuperando su forma normal.

— ¿A qué has venido anciano? ¿Acaso estás escapándote de alguien?

—Pero que grosero de su parte amo Inuyasha —dijo el aludido ofendido— Y yo que vine de tan lejos para contarle algo que seguramente será de su interés.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso tan interesante que tienes para decirme? —dijo él hanyou en medio de un bostezo.

—Pues vine a hablarles sobre aquella que llaman la sacerdotisa maldita.

— ¿Sacerdotisa maldita? —preguntaron al unísono sus amigos que se habían acercado para oír la conversación.

Sí —la pulga se sentó en pose india y se cruzó de brazos— Verán hay un rumor sobre una sacerdotisa que fue maldecida por un demonio hace un tiempo, no se sabe mucho de ella pero se dice que vaga en busca de venganza matando monstruos en el camino, a los cuales de alguna manera les absorbe su energía vital. Su forma de luchar es extraña para tratarse de una sacerdotisa e incluso hay algunos que piensan que su propia sangre puede resultar un veneno mortal para cualquier ser que no sea humano —hizo una pausa para mirar al medio demonio que prácticamente no le estaba prestando atención— Eso lo incluye a usted amo Inuyasha.

—Aún no veo el por qué debería interesarnos por un absurdo rumor como ese.

—Bueno pues la razón es sencilla…al parecer esa mujer lleva algunos fragmentos de la esfera consigo.

Inuyasha, al igual que los demás, abrió los ojos al escucharle decir aquello.

— ¿Lo dice en serio anciano Myouga?

—Por supuesto que sí Shippo, pero tengan en cuenta que es solo un rumor sin fundamento y existe la posibilidad de que sea solo un invento.

—Rumor o no, no podemos ignorarlo sabiendo que hay fragmentos de por medio.

—Inuyasha tiene razón, díganos anciano Myouga ¿nos podría contar mas sobre esa mujer?

La pulga asintió y siguió con la charla, que lejos de tener como tema principal la misteriosa sacerdotisa, terminó siendo dos horas de puro parloteo acerca de anécdotas pasadas y presentes del viejo.

—Ese anciano…al final estuvo hablando de puras tonterías —dijo un muchacho molesto refiriéndose a la pulga que, gracias a los dioses, se había marchado minutos antes.

—No fue todo en vano Inuyasha —dijo el monje tratando de decir algo inteligente— Al menos sabemos que se trata de una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y ojos rojos…no espero el momento en que pueda conocer… —la oración quedó estancada al sentir que era dolorosamente pellizcado en una de sus mejillas— Lo estás malinterpretando Sango…

—Sí por supuesto Excelencia —dijo ella de forma irónica profundizando el agarre en su rostro.

—Lo…lo siento —dijo finalmente rendido ante lo cual la exterminadora lo soltó.

Inuyasha ignoró la situación y se dispuso a dormir. La mañana siguiente se dispondrían a buscar aquella mujer, sería un día largo.

* * *

Estaban descansando en un pequeño espacio formado entre los árboles de aquel inmenso bosque.

Reinaba el silencio entre ellos hasta el momento en que él alzó la vista, olfateando el aire, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el monje.

— ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

—Se aproximan monstruos…y no son unos pocos… —el comentario fue suficiente para que se pusieran de pie y se prepararan para luchar— Pero este olor…

Sus palabras quedaron olvidadas al ver pasar delante de ellos, atravesando el angosto camino que los había conducido allí, a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos con ropaje de sacerdotisa, seguida de una cantidad exorbitante de demonios, tal y como había predicho él.

—Esa es…

— ¡Es la mujer de las que nos habló el anciano Myouga! —dijo casi gritando Shippo lo que sus amigos ya sabían.

Apenas dijo aquello todos salieron tras ella, encontrándola en una pradera que se extendía al final de aquel bosque, rodeada completamente por sus perseguidores.

No sabía por qué pero apenas la vio sintió la necesidad instintiva de ir con ella, para su suerte el monje lo contuvo de llegar a cometer tal acción, que de solo pensarlo le molestó. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupándose por una completa desconocida de la cual sospechaban que llevaba fragmentos? Patético.

—Será mejor que no nos precipitemos Inuyasha, esperemos a que se deshaga de esos demonios para hablar con ella luego.

Él lo miró y su vista volvió a posarse sobre aquella mujer de espaldas a ellos, no se había movido ni un centímetro al igual que aquellos seres, que parecían estar ¿estudiándola? ¿Por qué no la atacaban de una vez?

Fue entonces cuando los que se encontraban más adelante se lanzaron sobre ella, y cuando la vieron desaparecer pensaron que había sido devorada, mas los cortes que repentinamente vieron en sus cuerpos confirmaron lo contrario.

Lo que llamó su atención fue como los restos empezaron a consumirse hasta desaparecer como si un ácido los estuviera carcomiendo. Eso y la espada que ella ahora llevaba en su mano derecha ¿de dónde la había sacado si segundos antes se veía completamente desarmada?

Tenía el mismo largo que Colmillo de Acero en su forma no liberada pero a diferencia de este su hoja era ancha y terminaba en una pronunciada punta de la cual chorreaba una especie de líquido, y además era roja…tanto como la sangre misma.

Otra horda se precipitó contra ella, mas se deshizo de ellos haciendo girar con una destreza y habilidad inimaginables su arma formando prácticamente un círculo rojo que desintegraba a los que hacían contacto con él.

Al detenerse su movimiento, la espada había desaparecido para dejar lugar a una lanza que en ambos extremos poseía cuchillas.

En ese momento, los monstruos más grandes decidieron atacarla, y por una fracción de segundo pudieron observar como aquella lanza se deformaba y volvía a transformarse en una espada, la cual empuñó para saltar hacia ellos y acabarlos con unos cuantos golpes.

Otros más débiles que los anteriores aparecieron del bosque, probablemente atraídos por la pelea, y se dirigieron hacia ella, quien fácilmente los eliminó sin siquiera permitirles acercársele con una especie de látigo.

Sin embargo, por estar distraída con aquellos no notó la presencia de un enorme oni bajo tierra que salió detrás de ella provocándole una considerable herida en la espalda, rasgando la tela que cubría ese lugar en el proceso.

Esta vez sí Inuyasha deseó ayudarla pero otra vez se vio frenado por su amigo, al cual miró con algo de resentimiento.

—Espera Inuyasha, mira eso.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el campo de batalla nuevamente, en ese momento un suave viento sopló provocando que los cabellos de esa mujer se movieran dejando ver su espalda, libre de rasguño alguno.

Parpadeó confundido mientras veía al oni que la había atacado anteriormente prepararse para hacerlo nuevamente. ¿Como era posible que una herida de tal magnitud desapareciera así de rápido? Era prácticamente imposible que existiese algún tipo de demonio capaz de aquello…y además debía contar que, debido a su olor, esa mujer definitivamente era…

Sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando ella estiró su brazo haciendo aparecer de la nada un arco blanquecino que brillaba fuertemente, seguido de lo cual una flecha roja como aquella espada se materializó en su mano derecha. Al instante que la soltó, dio de lleno en aquel monstruo que después de una breve luz violácea se desvaneció completamente.

Ellos aún permanecían asombrados ante lo que había sucedido, pero reaccionaron en cuanto vieron que una pequeña luz descendía de donde había desaparecido el oni, la cual la sacerdotisa atrapó con su mano. Al abrirla pudieron comprobar lo que era…un fragmento de Shikon.

Esta vez el monje no lo retuvo, estaba por salir al encuentro de aquella mujer, que en ese instante pareció percatarse de que estaba allí cuando volteó apenas a ver, para quitarle el fragmento, pero no pudo ni dar un paso que ella ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Sorprendido, se quedó quieto en su sitio, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos para comprobar que estaba viendo bien. Pero más fue su sorpresa al sentir algo afilado en su garganta. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con los rojos ojos de la mujer, la cual a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro también parecía sorprendida.

Y tan rápido como sucedió, acabó. De un salto, ella se alejó de ellos para luego darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el bosque.

Inuyasha aún seguía sin reaccionar de la impresión que aquella mujer le había causado segundos antes, y cuando finalmente lo hizo se llevó una mano al cuello. Aún sentía arder la zona en donde lo había rozado con aquella arma.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó frustrado y enojado a la vez.

¿Qué mierda había sucedido? Todo había sido tan rápido que no podía asimilar bien las cosas… ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer? Y aún cuando solo apenas la había visto… ¿por qué se le hacía terriblemente familiar?

* * *

Finalmente otro capítulo, estuve escribiendo toda la noche mientras festejábamos la Navidad en casa de un familiar...bueno era eso o estar viciándome con la compu (que seguramente no hubiera sido una buena idea xD)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y con respecto al tema del muchacho mitad bestia sabrán de él más adelante, por ahora falta (sin mencionar que aún no estoy segura del nombre que le voy a poner, así que probablemente pida su ayuda en eso, ya que quería que fuese un nombre tan bueno como Inuyasha pero los que se me han ocurrido no terminan de convencerme, pero me gustaría que fuese por lo menos de dos o tres sílabas -w-).

Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

No lo parece, pero en verdad me maté pensando en como describir las acciones durante el combate de la sacerdotisa (tengo que mejorar en aprender a describir peleas y algunas cositas más xD)

Un saludo enorme para todas :3


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Una pequeña fogata iluminaba la oscuridad del bosque en el que estaban acampando y del cual aún no habían salido.

Cenaban algo de pescado que habían conseguido de un río cercano, mas bien cierto muchacho de pelo plateado había conseguido.

— ¿Y bien Inuyasha? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

— ¿De qué hablas Miroku? —dijo el aludido sin dejar de comer su presa.

—Estoy hablando de lo que sucedió en la tarde, para serte sincero es la primera vez que veo algo así.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes —él acabó lo que le restaba de comida de un bocado— Todo fue muy extraño…

—Es verdad, nunca había visto a una sacerdotisa pelear de esa manera mucho menos que pueda sanar sus heridas en combate ¿Realmente será humana? —Pensativa, se llevó una mano al mentón— Aunque sus ojos eran rojos ¿no indicaría eso que es un demonio?

—Olvídate de eso Sango, esa mujer no es humana pero tampoco es un demonio —dijo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el fuego con algo de melancolía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Inuyasha?

—Pues eso mismo Miroku.

— ¿Shippo? —El niño se le subió al hombro de un salto— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Es que se te olvidó que yo también puedo percibir olores? No seré tan bueno como el perro de Inuyasha pero… —fue interrumpido por un golpe cortesía de su querido amigo perruno que estaba a unos pasos de ellos— ¿¡Por qué me pegas bestia!? —él solo desvió la mirada fingiendo indiferencia y el pequeño se calmó— Bueno, el punto es que esa mujer pertenece a la misma especie que Inuyasha.

—Lo que quiere decir que al igual que Inuyasha, posee tanto sangre humana como de monstruo dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo hay algo que todavía me molesta…—los demás lo miraron exigiendo una explicación— Como dijiste antes Sango, la recuperación casi instantánea de sus heridas es ciertamente sorprendente pero me gustaría saber como es posible tal cosa siendo que a Inuyasha le tomaría más tiempo.

— ¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy débil Miroku?

—No, por supuesto que no Inuyasha, solo estaba diciendo que el tiempo que tarda en sanar es más corto que el tuyo —dijo el hombre ante la mirada asesina de su amigo, el cual tenía una venita palpitante en su frente por la ira.

Luego de asegurarse que su vida ya no corría peligro se limpió las gotas de sudor de su frente y suspiró largamente.

— ¿No creen que se parecía mucho a ella?

— ¿De qué hablas Sango? —preguntó Inuyasha sin comprender la pregunta.

—Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón… —afirmó el monje.

—Es verdad se parecen mucho, lo único diferente es el color de sus ojos y que no es humana —agregó Shippo.

— ¿¡Me pueden decir de qué rayos están hablando!? —dijo el hanyou ya molesto y cansado de ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué acaso estás sordo perro tonto? —apenas formuló la pregunta fue levantado sin ninguna delicadeza de la cola pero aún así siguió— ¡Estamos hablando de lo mucho que esa mujer se parece a Kagome!

Él pareció sorprenderse por la declaración y soltó al niño.

— ¡Keh! Debe ser solo una coincidencia, saben perfectamente que Kagome es humana, es imposible por más que se parezcan.

—Lo sé pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Kouga el otro día.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando dijo que había cambiado Sango? ¡Feh! Seguramente son puras tonterías de ese lobo, dudo mucho que se refiera a algo así.

—No lo sé, sonaba muy serio…

—Bah, ya duérmanse —dijo Inuyasha pegando un salto hasta la rama del árbol sobre cuyas raíces había estado sentado hace segundos— Mañana buscaremos a esa mujer para hacerle entregar el fragmento, quiera o no.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño, sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, buscando también un sitio donde dormir.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, no estaba próximo el dormirse pronto, ya que, debido al último tema de conversación, había recordado el extraño sentimiento que esa mujer había generado en él al verla.

Era algo muy vago pero sentía que la conocía de algún lado, aunque quizás solo era porque se parecía mucho a Kagome.

_Debe ser sólo eso…_

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días más y nuevamente no habían podido dar con ella.

Ahora se encontraban buscando un sitio para acampar dentro de otro bosque no muy lejano al que habían estado anteriormente. Pero a diferencia del último, en este los árboles estaban casi pegados entre sí por lo que caminar entre ellos era algo dificultoso y molesto, más si el camino desaparecía y aparecía de a ratos.

Si no hubiera sido por la media luna que iluminaba aquella noche estarían caminando completamente a ciegas.

Inuyasha aún estaba refunfuñando por la estúpida decisión del monje de internarse en aquel lugar cuando chocó contra algo, sin embargo al querer comprobar con qué había sido no vio nada.

Extrañado, decidió continuar mas volvió a chocar contra algo que no veía.

Escuchó risas a sus espaldas y al voltear, vio a sus compañeros riéndose. Se sentía como un idiota al saber que se estaban riendo de sus intentos de pasar por la extraña pared invisible. Un gruñido de su parte fue suficiente para callarlos y que el monje decidiera dirigirle la palabra.

—No tiene caso Inuyasha, nos hemos topado con un campo de fuerza.

— ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? —dijo el hanyou golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— ¿Será de algún monstruo quizás?

—No lo creo Sango, esta barrera no desprende ningún tipo de energía maligna, al contrario es una muy pura, probablemente se trate de una sacerdotisa o alguna otra persona con poderes espirituales.

Unos segundos después de que dijera eso, la barrera empezó a desvanecerse de a ratos hasta finalmente desaparecer, por lo que continuaron caminando.

Inuyasha no había alcanzado ni a dar un paso que su olfato captó un penetrante olor a sangre no muy lejos de allí.

_Este olor…_

Salió corriendo en la dirección del que provenía, llevándose por encima a sus amigos, a los cuales ignoró cuando recibió varios insultos de su parte.

Lo único importante en ese momento era encontrar su origen, no podía equivocarse, definitivamente era de esa persona.

A la distancia visualizó una pequeña cabaña, en cuyo interior la esencia se incrementaba.

Tragó saliva y entró.

La poca luz que había era la que se colaba por una ventana, lo demás estaba en penumbras, aunque eso no suponía un problema para él.

Tras haber registrado visualmente el lugar, distinguió un cuerpo recostado en un rincón, era una mujer.

Unas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en su frente de los nervios que sentía y, temeroso, se acercó hacia ella.

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían a pesar de que sus sentidos le indicasen lo contario.

Sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Por un instante llegó a pensar que se trataba de una ilusión pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando instintivamente llevó su mano al rostro de ella y sintió su calor.

Su corazón, que hasta ese momento no había dejado de latir fuertemente, se calmó, y su vista quedó fija en ella.

_Kagome…_

Los gritos cada vez más cercanos de sus amigos y el propio olor que lo había conducido hasta allí lo trajeron a la realidad.

— ¡Es Kagome! —Les gritó a sus amigos que acababan de atravesar la puerta— ¡Sango tienes que verla! ¡Estás muy malherida!

La susodicha se acercó a él rápidamente y no puedo evitar taparse la boca de la sorpresa a la vez que derramaba unas pocas lágrimas, que no tardó en limpiar para después ocupar el lugar que Inuyasha le había dejado para que pudiera verla mejor.

—Consigan algo de agua y prendan una fogata por favor, no se ve nada aquí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fogata estuvo prendida y ya había agua a su disposición, por lo que se dispuso a quitarle la ropa a la muchacha para atenderla, sin embargo casi olvida de que aún no estaba sola.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Dijo empujando a los dos hombres hacia el exterior— ¡Y ni si les ocurra poner un pie dentro porque les aseguro que morirán!

* * *

Los primeros rayos del Sol empezaron a iluminar el horizonte y también los rostros de las personas que se encontraban sentadas en un semicírculo fuera de aquella cabaña.

—Iré a cambiar sus vendajes —dijo la mujer a los dos hombres y al niño, que a diferencia de los otros dos aún dormía, allí presentes.

Inuyasha la observó recorrer los pocos metros que los separaban de la choza hasta ingresar en la misma.

Seguramente ella debía estar cansada, ya que aunque él se había encargado de velar por Kagome en la noche, Sango era la única que podía atenderla y por ello no había dormido bien.

Bueno en realidad ninguno de ellos había podido pegar un ojo luego de encontrar a la muchacha en tan deplorable estado, excepto Shippo que por ser un niño cayó rendido unas horas antes de que amaneciera.

Un grito proveniente del interior de la cabaña los alertó, era Sango.

Corrió hacia la puerta, listo para desenvainar a Colmillo, e inspeccionó el lugar en busca de la supuesta amenaza pero no encontró nada.

Miró a Sango confundido y notó que tenía su vista fija en algo delante de ella, pero el identificar aquello que le había instado a gritar lo hizo parpadear varias veces para quitarse la idea de que quizás por el poco sueño que tenía estaba viendo cosas.

Kagome se encontraba con la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa a medio poner y con su cabello retirado hacia delante, dejando ver su blanca espalda y la profunda herida que tenía, la cual poco a poco fue cicatrizando hasta desaparecer por completo.

Ella volteó y cuando lo hizo los ojos de Inuyasha no se toparon con aquellos de color chocolate que esperaba ver…sino con unos de color tan rojo como la sangre pero tan preciosos como un rubí.

— ¿Qué les sucede muchachos? —ella fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo así la tensión en el ambiente— Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma— dijo luego entreabriendo su boca y dejando a la vista un par de pequeños colmillos.

—Kagome…tu herida…

—No te preocupes Sango, como acabas de presenciar ya ha sanado —ella terminó de colocarse su ropa— Vaya, no pensé que serían capaces de encontrarme tan rápido.

—Espera un momento Kagome, ¿estás diciendo que realmente no querías que te encontráramos? —logró decir Inuyasha luego de la impresión que le había causado verla tan "diferente".

—Así es.

— ¿Entonces es verdad qué le pediste a Kouga que no nos dijera que estabas con vida? —agregó la exterminadora deseando haber escuchado mal.

—Es verdad.

La forma tan fría que les dijo aquello se sintió como una puñalada para ellos, en especial para él.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo la mujer al lado de él con la voz a punto de quebrarse— ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste Kagome!? —Agregó al borde del llanto— Sufrimos mucho por pensar que realmente habías muerto… ¿entonces por qué? —ella cayó al suelo ya sin fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

—Te equivocas Sango…—la exterminadora levantó la vista hacia su amiga que la miraba fijamente— Precisamente porque son mis preciados amigos es que hago esto.

— ¿¡Qué tonterías son esas Kagome!? —Dijo el hanyou aún resentido porque ella había confirmado lo que había dicho Kouga— ¡Explícate de una vez maldita sea!

—Lo siento pero debo irme —dijo ella dándoles la espalda— Les prometo que les explicaré todo pero eso no puede ser ahora.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso piensas huir!? ¡No puedo creer semejante descaro de tu parte Kagome! —dijo Inuyasha prácticamente escupiendo veneno con sus palabras.

—Sí, eso es lo que haré…—el tono de su voz demostró que le había dolido lo que él había dicho y terminó arrepintiéndose, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse— Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero es la única manera que tengo de protegerlos…

— ¿¡Pero qué tipo de excusa se supone que es esa!? ¡No entiendes que…!

Él enmudeció cuando ella volteó su rostro y la vio llorando.

—Ya no quiero perder a nadie más…—dijo ella mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar— No quiero que también ustedes terminen muriendo por mi culpa…

Antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, ella llevó su muñeca a la boca y la mordió, provocando que la sangre empezara a salir. Seguidamente vieron como el líquido tomaba la forma de una espada y ella rompía la pared de la cabaña para luego salir por el agujero creado.

Inuyasha quiso seguirla pero una pared invisible se lo impidió, ella había puesto una barrera.

—No se preocupen, en cuanto lo considere adecuado la barrera caerá y podrán salir…—les dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse— Adiós…

* * *

Bueno, este es ¿mi regalo de año nuevo quizás? xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, han salido a la luz varias cosas ewe

Para : Me alegro que te haya gustado y déjame decirte que no pienso decepcionarte porque el chico si será guapo y si habrá romance ewe

Sin más que decir las saludo atentamente y muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Era el atardecer del séptimo día, una semana había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento.

Lo habían aceptado pero aún faltaba mucho por aclarar y la única persona capaz de dar una explicación parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de una aldea que habían divisado anteriormente, y en la que cierto monje planeaba, cuan buen estafador según sus amigos, comentar a quien fuese el terrateniente allí que una nube negra amenazaba su hogar y que con gusto la eliminaría a cambio de hospedaje.

El ambiente estaba pesado entre ellos, no solo porque no habían logrado dar con su paradero sino también porque habían decidido detenerse a descansar a orillas de un río y esto solo hacía que la impaciencia e irritación de aquella persona solo aumentase a límites inimaginables.

— ¡Maldición, ya estoy cansado de esto! —Dijo él levantándose del sitio donde había estado sentado hace instantes— ¿¡Por qué tenemos que detenernos a descansar!? ¡Sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo que podríamos usar para buscar a Kagome!

Sus amigos, que estaban sentados contemplando el paisaje, voltearon a verlo, suspiraron y retomaron lo suyo, lo que aumentó su mal humor.

—Calma Inuyasha —dijo el monje acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro— Recuerda que nosotros no somos como tú, somos humanos y necesitamos descansar.

— ¡Keh! —Él apartó bruscamente la mano de su hombro— Entonces iré yo solo por ella, ustedes sólo estorban —empezó a caminar hacia el bosque localizado a unos metros de ellos.

—Me parece perfecto pero dime Inuyasha ¿cómo piensas encontrarla si no tienes nada que te pueda llevar a ella? —Se detuvo en seco, sabía que era cierto pero no iba a darle el gusto de decirle que tenía razón— Creo que sería mejor tomarnos las cosas con calma en vez de estar dando vueltas sin sentido.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos crees que puedo tomarme las cosas con calma!? —él se volteó mirándolo con enojo— ¡Tengo que encontrar a Kagome! Tengo que hacerlo…Kagome…ella está…

—Tú no eres el único que quiere encontrarla Inuyasha —él fijó su vista en la mujer que ahora estaba frente a él— No es algo que te concierna solo a ti, todos queremos ver a Kagome, lo sabes.

—Sango…

—Además no tiene caso preocuparse ya que ella sabe pelear, ¿lo recuerdas no es así? Cuando la vimos en aquella ocasión… —ella le miró con algo de melancolía en sus ojos— Pensar que Kagome sería la sacerdotisa de la que nos habló la pulga Myouga— esta vez ladeó la cabeza para evitar verlos— Aún no puedo entender cómo es que ella terminó así…es decir lo único que se me ocurre es que haya hecho un pacto con algún demonio…

— ¡No digas estupideces Sango! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que Kagome sería capaz de hacer algo así!?

— ¿¡Y entonces cómo explicas que ahora ella sea igual que tú!? —Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar, aquellas palabras lo habían herido— Perdona no es que tenga algo contra ti o los que son como tú…—agregó al comprender que quizás había hablado de más— Sólo que todo es tan extraño que no sé en qué pensar… —ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia el hanyou— De verdad lo siento Inuyasha, no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera— dijo apenada.

— ¡Keh! ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Dijo él cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza— No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces como esas Sango.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario para después reír cual niña pequeña.

—Gracias Inuyasha.

El aludido volteó el rostro rápidamente para que nadie viera el pequeño sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

—Como sea iré a revisar el área para ver si encuentro alguna pista sobre Kagome, ustedes quédense aquí —dijo él y se adentró entre los árboles circundantes al camino por el que habían llegado allí.

Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo aquel bosque mas no encontró nada, ni un rastro, ni un olor, ni nada que pueda ayudar a deducir su paradero.

Desde la cima de un árbol, pudo comprobar que se había alejado bastante de donde estaban sus amigos…aquel río se veía como una larga y serpenteante línea en el horizonte.

Decidió que era hora de volver, estaba anocheciendo y seguramente terminaría preocupándolos si seguía andando sin rumbo por más tiempo.

_En un cielo nocturno yo te busqué,_

_Y una canción de amor para ti entoné._

_Un dolor sumergido en mi corazón,_

_Aumenta este dolor que tu ausencia dejó._

Escuchar aquella voz cantando lo dejó aturdido por unos pocos segundos, tanto que casi estuvo a punto de caer del árbol.

_Y tocar tus labios usando mis labios no podré._

_Eres como un fuego sin calidez,_

_Un ladrón que ya no tiene a donde ir._

Olfateó el aire buscando a su propietario mas no fue capaz de localizarlo.

_Si de mi te alejaras no quiero vivir,_

_Pero nadie jamás como yo te adorara._

_Pero si te has de marchar fuerte debo ser,_

_Aunque sienta el temor que me puede consumir._

_Más no puedo eliminar tu huella letal,_

_Una cárcel de amor de la cual no escaparé._

_Soy un ave que buscó la tonta ilusión,_

_De amar y preferir regalar su libertad._

_Mentiras que florecerán..._

Aquella melodía permanecía y aunque estuvo corriendo alrededor del lugar de donde le parecía que provenía no lograba dar con ella.

_Dame tu indiferencia mírame bien,_

_Pero ya no me toques o me ensuciaré._

_Si recuerdo el pasado puedo llorar,_

_Pero contigo ya no me vuelvo a espinar._

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que solo estaba corriendo en círculos.

_Un bello espejismo de romanticismo contemplé_

_Tal vez mañana lo desecharé_

_Como aquel juguete que alguna vez tiré._

Entonces se dio cuenta, si era lo que pensaba entonces…

_Si de mí te alejaras no quiero seguir,_

_La noche acabará y con ella moriré._

_Me cuesta reconocer que puede doler,_

_Que te marches de aquí y no me quieras llevar._

Desenvainó a Colmillo, esta se volvió roja, y se lanzó hacia donde se suponía acababa el bosque. Tal como pensaba dio con un campo de energía, el cual, al contacto con la espada, lo repelió inmediatamente lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

En verdad debía estar desesperado para pensar que podría romper la barrera de una sacerdotisa con una espada diseñada para proteger humanos.

_En murmuros viviré mas yo callaré,_

_En esta multitud no hay más que soledad._

_Mis latidos pararán a este corazón,_

_Y mi castigo fue darme cuenta de mi error._

— ¡Kagome! ¡Sé muy bien que estás ahí dentro así que quita esta estúpida barrera de una vez! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que ella lo oyera.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero la canción se detuvo, y él empezó a perder la paciencia, ya que sabía que ella definitivamente lo había escuchado.

Se acercó nuevamente y golpeó el campo, esta vez con sus puños.

— ¡Déjame entrar maldita sea!

Como atendiendo a su petición, un agujero en la barrera se abrió frente a él y finalmente fue capaz de atravesarla, cerrándose este una vez dentro.

_Si de mi te alejaras no quiero vivir,_

_Pero nadie jamás como yo te adorara._

_Pero si te has de marchar fuerte debo ser,_

_Aunque sienta el temor que me puede consumir._

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar su voz, y aquel olor que extrañaba desde hace tiempo llegó a su nariz, es verdad que era algo diferente pero aún así seguía siendo la misma esencia que recordaba.

_Más no puedo eliminar tu huella letal,_

_Una cárcel de amor de la cual no escaparé._

_Soy un ave que buscó la tonta ilusión,_

_De amar y preferir regalar su libertad._

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron siguiendo aquella canción hasta que la encontró en un pequeño espacio verde en donde no había árboles y se podía ver claramente el cielo, que a esas alturas ya estaba oscuro.

_Mentiras que florecerán..._

Por unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir, ella estaba recostada sobre el hueco formado por las enormes ramas de un árbol, a pocos metros del suelo.

La luna llena de esa noche iluminaba su rostro haciéndola ver realmente hermosa, y había pequeñas esferas blancas y brillantes flotando en todo el lugar, y alrededor de ella.

Le llamó la atención mas no se molestó en preguntar puesto que, una a una, aquellas extrañas esferas empezaron a desvanecerse en el aire.

Una vez más dirigió su atención hacia la muchacha, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormitar, aunque sabía que no era así.

—Kagome…

Ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos al escucharlo llamándola, y volteó para mirarle.

—Así que has venido…Inuyasha…

Se sintió cautivado al oírla pronunciar su nombre, como había extrañado eso.

—Y dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Esa pregunta lo hizo bajar de las nubes, de alguna manera el tono que usó en su voz parecía un tanto distante…

—Kagome…creo que sabes perfectamente a qué he venido.

—Y yo creo haberte dicho que no puedo regresar.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué maldita razón Kagome! Y no me vengas con esas tonterías de que lo haces para "protegernos" porque no te creo nada.

—Eres libre de creer lo que quieras, es verdad que prometí explicarles todo pero sólo lo haré en el momento adecuado, y ese momento no es ahora.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? No me importa si tienes o no explicaciones, sólo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros, ¿es que no entiendes lo mucho que nos haces falta? —Él se acercó un poco más, pero mantuvo cierta distancia para que a ella no le incomodara— ¡Desde aquella ocasión no hubo un solo día en que no dejara de pensar en ti Kagome! —dijo luego de llevar una mano a su pecho, al lugar donde se ubica el corazón.

Al principio ella pareció sorprenderse por aquello, pero luego dejó escapar una leve risa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó él enojado por su reacción.

—Es que me resulta demasiado irónico sabes…esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Kikyou en aquel entonces…y este lugar…también es muy parecido ¿no lo crees? —esto último lo dijo sonriendo y con algo de melancolía— Aún no lo entiendo Inuyasha… ¿por qué vienes a buscarme cuando puedes estar con ella? —Él vio tristeza en sus ojos— ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz porque ya no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes?

— ¿Pero de qué mierda hablas Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Kikyou en todo esto? —Lo pensó un momento y finalmente lo entendió— ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que sucedió ese día? —Su voz empezó a sonar algo apagada— Tú… ¿me odias por eso? —él agachó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no Inuyasha…nunca podría llegar a odiarte…a pesar de que lastimaste tanto…—él volvió a mirarla— Además ya habías tomado una decisión…y yo sólo la acepté…me quedó más que claro ese día…

— ¡Te equivocas Kagome! ¡Yo no sabía que estabas allí! Naraku nos engañó a todos, usó una marioneta para hacernos pensar que estabas con nosotros cuando en realidad te tenía oculta en un campo. Y…sólo después de que rescatara a Kikyou decidió mostrarte... —él apretó fuertemente los puños— A pesar de que lo intenté ni siquiera fui capaz de salvarte, realmente pensé que te había perdido…es por eso que cuando supe que podría verte de nuevo me sentí muy feliz…aunque…también tenía miedo de que me odiaras Kagome…

—Vaya…eso explica muchas cosas pero… —ella bajó del árbol y se acercó a él— Esa no es razón suficiente para hacerme volver…

Él simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…después de lo mucho que le había costado decir aquello ¿eso era lo único que podía responderle?

Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre otra vez pero la suave mano de ella posándose en su mejilla izquierda, acariciándole, no se lo permitió.

—Las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes Inuyasha…—ella le sonrió— Todo cambió desde ese día…y yo no soy la excepción…

Ella dejó de acariciarle y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Él, al ver que pretendía irse nuevamente, sujetó su mano y la jaló hacia sí, abrazándola.

Ella por su parte no fue capaz de reaccionar al instante, y cuando lo hizo intentó separarse mas él no se lo permitió.

—No te vayas…yo…no quiero quedarme solo otra vez… —el tono lastimero de su voz le hizo dudar de que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto— Por favor regresa…te necesitamos Kagome…yo te necesito…

Las dulces palabras que le dirigió estuvieron a punto de convencerla pero no fue así, ella no quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba soportando, no quería salir lastimada…

_No otra vez…_

Hubiese querido que él la soltase voluntariamente pero como sabía que no sería así, aplicó algo de su fuerza para liberarse del abrazo.

Él la miró sorprendido mientras ella aumentaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Ya es suficiente…no permitiré que sigas jugando conmigo…—su interior dolió, ella aún no le creía…— Además ellos ya están aquí…

No entendió al principio a qué se refería pero cuando captó el olor de sus amigos a la distancia lo supo, ella seguramente había deshecho el campo de energía permitiéndoles pasar.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Él apenas volteó el rostro al sentirse llamado, sus amigos bajaron del lomo de Kirara y se dirigieron hacia él.

— ¡Perro tonto! Te estabas tardando mucho así que salimos a buscarte ¿¡así que aquí era donde estabas escondido!?

—Ya Shippo —lo calmó Miroku— Parece que tenía una buena razón para estar aquí… —dijo mirando a la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos— Sta. Kagome, es un gusto verla nuevamente…

—Kagome… —Sango quiso acercarse pero en cuanto daba unos pasos ella retrocedía.

—Lo siento…yo…debo irme…

—Espera Kagome, no te vayas por favor… —le suplicó la mujer.

—Creo haberles dicho que no podía regresar…

— ¿Por qué? —ella miró hacia el medio demonio que ocultaba la mirada debajo de su flequillo— ¿Solo porque no quieres que se repita lo que sucedió en aquella aldea?

— ¿Eh? —Sus ojos se abrieron más al escucharlo— ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Lo sé? —Él terminó completando la frase— ¡Pues porque las personas de esa aldea nos lo contaron! —Entonces ellos sí lo sabían…— ¿¡En verdad crees que esta bien lo que haces Kagome!? ¡Sólo estás siendo una mocosa egoísta! —él repentinamente levantó la cabeza desafiándole, estaba enojado.

—Sango… —ella prácticamente lo ignoró— ¿Hubo sobrevivientes?

—Sí…—dijo la exterminadora ante la mirada expectante de su amiga— Una muchacha llamada Hitomi…

—Con eso es suficiente para mí… —ella sonrió y les dio la espalda—De verdad lo siento…ha sido poco el tiempo que hemos compartido pero…definitivamente les prometo que la próxima hablaremos mejor…—una suave brisa sopló en ese instante jugando con sus cabellos, por lo que, con una mano, se acomodó los mechones traviesos que revoloteaban en su cara— Y como te decía antes Inuyasha… —dijo ella atrayendo su atención— Yo…ya no soy una niña… —sus rojos ojos brillaron por un breve instante y luego, cuando volvió a soplar aquel viento, ella simplemente desapareció…

* * *

Hola a todas, para empezar lamento mucho la tardanza pero permitanme explicarles lo que sucedió.

Creánme o no, un rayo cayó prácticamente al lado de mi pieza y quemó las líneas del telefóno, hace una semana que no tengo internet lamentablemente, ya que también quemó el teléfono y el módem TwT

Pero el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y justo cuando iba a subirlo tuvo que caer ese rayo ToT

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, les agradezco a todas por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y respondo algunas.

A elianamz-bv: me alegra que te haya gustado y muy feliz año nuevo también para ti (tarde pero seguro xD)

A : muchas gracias de verdad nwn pero tendrás que tener paciencia ya que aún falta para que él aparezca ewe

A nuriagomez: sí a mi también me agrada mucho, ya que ahora Kagome ya no es tan débil para que Inuyasha deba estar protegiéndola a cada momento, para que vea que las mujeres son mucho más xD

A Pauly: no te puedo decir aún será más adelante pero te doy una pequeña pista: si revisas alguno de los capítulos anteriores encontrarás la respuesta ewe

Desde ya muchas gracias a todas y lamento mucho haberme retrasado por culpa del rayo QwQ

No sé cuando volveré a tener una conexión estable pero por las dudas ya tengo el próximo capítulo preparado nwn

Gracias por leer

Mata nee!


End file.
